Black Knight (Generator Rex)
Black Knight is the former head of Providence. She took over the organization after White Knight was fired and had been running it for the past six months.1 Soon afterward, she became affiliated with the Consortium and obtained the Meta-Nanites. However, after she was stopped by Providence, she fled. History Background Black Knight had been working with the Consortium for quite some time. Several of the original nanite researchers, including Caesar Salazar, Peter Meechum, and Van Kleiss seemed to be acquainted with her, and they all displayed a certain level of animosity and discontent towards her. It is later revealed that Black Knight was an early test subject for the Nanite Projectjust like Rex, and likewise her abilities are very similar to his. Since she was converted into an EVO after him, Black Knight described her own powers as an updated version of Rex's EVO powers. Due to her connections with the Consortium, she eventually became White Knight's successor roughly six months prior to Rex's re-appearance at Providence. Black Knight claimed that she was given the position after White Knight attempted a hostile takeover of the organization. Season Two Lions and Lambs Black Knight was first introduced when Rex had been mistakenly transported six months into the future by Breach. When finally meeting Black Knight, Rex could not believe that so many things had changed, including the fact that Six, Dr. Holiday, and Bobo were missing. In spite of that, Black Knight mentioned that it was great to have him back. Season Three Back in Black Since Rex was still unconvinced that he was in the future, he tried to believe that he was in an alternate reality. Black Knight tried to calm Rex on multiple occasions, explaining that changes had come to Providence now that White Knight was not in charge, specifically the new policy in dealing with EVOs appearing in Rex's absence. She and Caesar led Rex to believe that they were training the EVOs to behave, but it was later revealed that this more benevolent behavior was forced by brainwashing the subject. When Rex found out the truth, she and Caesar made an unsuccessful attempt to use the mind-control device on Rex, ordering agents to find and contain Rex when he tried to escape. Despite Black Knight's best attempts to recapture him, Rex was rescued from Providence by Dr. Holiday and Agent Six, both of whom had infiltrated the operation disguised as her Providence agents. Riddle of the Sphinx During a trip to Egypt, Black Knight and her agents attempted to discover the mysteries hidden below the sands of Cairo. While keeping watch over the ruins, she followed Rex and Six through a secret passageway leading into a labyrinth-like series of tunnels beneath the pyramid where they found Dr. Holiday and an ancient tomb. Noting that several of the Egyptian carvings referenced the creation and use of the nanites, Black Knight and the others were attacked by Gharun Set who was somehow alive after spending thousands of years entombed beneath the desert. Gharun Set used his staff to activate the nanites in the crypt, bringing nearby statues to life. During the ensuing battle, Gharun Set resurrected his army and awakened the Sphinx, which revealed itself to be a gigantic EVO weapon. Black Knight ordered Providence to capture Gharun Set and his army alive, but changed her mind upon discovering the secret chamber beneath the Sphinx. She found even more knowledge about the use of nanites in Egypt, but chose to destroy the evidence, eliciting an angry reaction out of Dr. Holiday and Rex. Shortly after the battle, Black Knight was seen looking at a stone tablet she managed to recover, the ancient drawings depicting an image of Van Kleiss. By destroying the evidence beneath the Sphinx, Black Knight hid this truth from Rex's team, her rationale being that, "some things are better left unknown." Double Vision Responding to an emergency, Black Knight and Providence agents had flown in to stop a rampaging EVO that already seemed to be taken care of by Rex and Agent Six. She demanded them to stop while she attempted to make her soldiers place a control collar onto the EVO While both groups fought over the EVO, the creature was torn apart, causing it to release small pollen which turned other people into EVOs through physical contact. Black Knight left, attempting to finish the job off on her own with Providence. Later, she met Doctor Holiday who was under attack by large vines produced by the EVO that had grown exponentially. She saved Holiday's life and called a temporary truce with the group. Eventually Rex cured the EVO and she recommended he cure all the other people who had been touched by the pollen. Black and White During the team's invasion of Providence, Black Knight was shown commanding various Providence troops. When White Knight went back to his office to retrieve a Meta-Nanite, she got into a fight with White. Initially, she was winning the fight but then White donned his power armor, and after a short fight she offered White the chance to join her and overthrow their superiors. White Knight recorded her statement and used it to threaten her to leave them alone. Later, when Rex was about to escape she caught him, but she was thrown off thanks to Bobo's escape plan. Deadzone Black Knight ordered the capture of an EVO named Feakins. Though he looked human and appeared harmless he had the ability to interfere with nanites around him, neutralizing EVO abilities in the process, the ultimate weapon against any EVO as Doctor Holiday put it. Later when Black Knight was informed of the failure to secure Feakins she decided that it was time to take more aggressive action against Rex. Assault on Abysus After a Meta-Nanite was located in Van Kleiss' castle, Black Knight and her Providence troops attempted to ambush the area. Upon reaching the scene, a large battle had broken out between The Pack and Providence. After Black Knight saw no progress in retrieving the Meta-Nanite, she lifted part of the castle by flying it off with The Keep, effectively conquering Abysus and capturing its EVO inhabitants, though thanks to their sacrifice she failed to retrieve the Meta-Nanite. Heroes United Black Knight reappeared when Providence headed to New York City to address a mysterious anomaly that appeared in the skies. Unsure of how to handle the situation, she quickly contacted Caesar hoping that he could help, but he quickly hung up on her and left to take a look at it for himself. With Providence unable to do anything, White Knight's group intervened in an attempt to quell the disaster, resulting in an ill-tempered exchange between the former and current Providence leaders. A Brief History of Time ack at Providence Headquarters, Van Kleiss was dragged down the halls by a pair of Black Pawns and unceremoniously tossed into a room to await his fate. A moment after the agents left, Black Knight entered the office and snidely mentioned that he looked terrible. She questioned whether or not he recognized her, but at first Van Kleiss seemed to be just as paranoid and unstable as before. He quickly snapped out of it upon seeing her up close, finally recovering a semblance of his former composure. He feebly mentioned that it had been a long time. Mind Games Black Knight returned, shown to have made a temporary alliance with John Scarecrow. She paid John Scarecrow to use his shape-shifting abilities to infiltrate The Plant. Her main intention was to make the group believe that Peter Meechum was with them meanwhile the real Peter Meechum was with her at Providence. Additionally Scarecrow was assigned to collect intelligence on the group and sow distrust in preparation for Providence's attack on the group. Target: Consortium As the Nanite Research Team reached the completion of a new nanite generator, Black Knight was seen watching their progress with her subordinates. Seemingly satisfied with the results of their labors, she ordered the Black Pawns to call a meeting with the Consortium so that they could report these new developments to their superiors. Black Knight spoke with them on the top floor of a large Providence research facility secluded in the mountains, but during the meeting she spoke to them as equals, causing her masters to reprimand her for a lack of respect. Black Knight began her presentation by telling them that Providence had nearly finished building a new nanite reactor, but the members of the Consortium dismissed her work as a waste of their time. She then revealed that they had managed to reunite the surviving scientists who originally worked on the project, but one of her bosses remained skeptical that it would do them any good upon seeing Gabriel Rylander's lack of a physical body and Van Kleiss' apparent mental instability. In an attempt to show them something more physical, Black Knight presented them with a Meta-Nanite that Providence had managed to obtain, but once again her superiors were quick to emphasize her shortcomings. She displayed irritation towards them before ordering the Black Pawns to place the Meta-Nanite into the vault downstairs. The Consortium members blamed her for losing the other Meta-Nanites to White Knight's group, and expressed that their plan was to have all five. They began talking amongst each other about their schemes for the machines, but one of them pointed out that Black Knight and her subordinate were still in the room, causing the others to grow silent. Around this time, they received some information that Agent Six had infiltrated the facility. Black Knight correctly guessed that Rex was with him, but when questioned by her bosses, she dismissed the issue as a minor breach of security and decided to take care of it personally. Although Rex managed to take the Meta-Nanite, he returned with Six to save Jungle Cat who had remained behind to take his revenge of Van Kleiss. Back in the laboratory Caesar was about to tell Rex the truth about his own objectives, but Black Knight and her minions interrupted by breaking down the door and surrounding Rex's team. She quickly took the Meta-Nanite back from Rex, but lost it during the fray with the others. She attempted to reclaim it, but Six tossed one of his swords to delay her. Lifting the discarded blade, she fought him off with his own weapon, but was quickly overpowered. She used her whip to stun Six, but lost the nanite when Jungle Cat tossed one of her defeated subordinates at her. The trio escaped, leaving behind the defeated Providence members lying on the floor. Upstairs the Consortium realized that they had fallen into a trap and fled, but a member named Vostok dismissed his colleagues as cowards and chose to stay as an injured Black Knight limped into the room. Vostok claimed that he wanted to discuss her future with the organization while implying that they would dismiss her. Black Knight smiled and ironically agreed with his sentiments before murdering him with her energy whip. She then contacted the others and blamed Vostok's death on Rex's team before declaring her desire to take his empty spot on the Consortium. Enemies Mine Providence had a sudden prison break at one of their bases. Later a deactivation of mass collars occurred, causing much havoc to rise with EVOs. Providence never picked up as they were contacted several times. Ultimately it was revealed that Black Knight caused the distress herself to delay Rex and his team by allowing herself to find another Meta-Nanite. Endgame, Part 1 Finally fed up with her past losses, Black Knight launched an attack on Providence Headquarters. Although Rex confidently declared that his team could beat her again as they had in the past, the Providence leader unveiled her true nature to them by revealing her EVO powers. She created an energy sword and whip arm by activating her nanites before clashing with Rex. During the ensuing battle, Black Knight noted the similarity between their abilities and revealed that she was a test subject for the Nanite Project just like him, also noting that her powers are an improved version of his own. While the others were fighting, Six slashed her minions and discovered that the Black Pawns were actually robots. Black Knight simply remarked that they were more useful than human soldiers. Rex put up a strong resistance against his opponent, but Black Knight revealed that she had prepared for him when several Black Pawns dragged Feakins into the room. His deadzone ability quickly negated their powers, but Black Knight armed herself with a machine-gun and prepared to kill the helpless Rex. Before she could pull the trigger, Van Kleiss entered the scene and stopped her, declaring that they could not kill him because he had a Meta-Nanite inside his body. Although Rex tried to resist capture, he was quickly restrained by the enemy and sedated. Back at the nanite research facility, Rex woke up in the main laboratory with his brother and the other scientists watching over him. Black Knight suggested that they simply rip him open and take the Meta-Nanite, but the researchers protested on the grounds that such an invasive procedure would destroy the nanite and kill him in the process. Caesar then suggested that they place him into the machine with the four remaining Meta-Nanites so that it would naturally leave his body and unite with the others. Black Knight agreed to this and ordered Van Kleiss to make the preparations. She headed downstairs to meet with the Consortium in a room with several metal chambers inside. Although they were impatient, Black Knight assured them that they would all have what they desired soon. She asserted her right to share the power of the Meta-Nanites with the others, but when they seemed unconvinced she quelled the argument by threatening to kill them. They each entered one of the five smaller chambers as the scientists activated the machine, giving each of them the power of one of the Meta-Nanites. The complications caused by Rex's struggling resulted in a malfunction that resulted in an explosion. The Consortium and Black Knight slowly emerged from the rubble looking like robots, prompting Rex to poke fun at them. When they realized that the abilities granted to them by the procedure were not exactly what they expected, Black Knight recommended that they take their anger out on Rex. She joined the others in attacking him, but due to his greater experience fighting with his own powers, he managed to hold them off. Frustrated by the losing battle, Black Knight mentioned that the Meta-Nanites were made to work together, and the group fused into one giant robot to increase their power. Although they quickly overwhelmed Rex, he was rescued by the timely arrival of the Providence fleet led by his friends and White Knight. They blasted the robot and escaped with an injured Rex in toe, but Black Knight assured the others that with their newly gained powers, no one could stop them, and that they would soon rule the entire world. Endgame, Part 2 Black Knight was at her desk talking about the remarkable gifts science has provided for us: nanites. She spoke about how their goals in using these nanites could vary, but greed united them, more specifically speaking of herself and the Consortium. After some time of gaining the Meta-Nanites, the party had gone out of control with their power, using it only to be feared by the people around them. Back at their base, they spoke with the scientists about reattempting the Meta-Nanite infusions because they only got one-fifth of the powers they asked for. Black Knight tried to reassure the group that it was not anything too serious, but if they were willing to do it, so was she. Getting prepared for the process, Rex interrupted them. She and the Consortium went out to face him. As they battled, Rex was being badly beaten, transforming into a new full robot form, built from his Omega-1 Nanite. While she participated in the battle, they were beginning to lose, but regained the upper hand when Rex was distracted by several childhood memories. Rex's omega suit blew up and the group returned to their project; attempting to get back their promised power. However, Van Kleiss duped the whole party, attempting to take all the power for himself. Unexpectedly, Rex and his teammates entered. Rex communicated with the Meta-Nanite, allowing him to manifest the control of them and was granted the power of godhood. Meanwhile Rex cured the world of the worldwide plague of EVOs, Black Knight escaped with the Consortium and her current whereabouts is unknown. Personality Black Knight is a cool-headed, deceitful, manipulative woman, rarely displaying any signs of distress and keeping a calm facade even in the face of adversity. Upon Rex's return to Providence after the six month skip, she greeted him with a sense of compassion and offered him nourishment in an attempt to make him feel comfortable with the changes they had undergone since White Knight's dismissal from the organization. Despite her initial courtesy, it soon became clear that she sees Rex only as a valuable commodity. She is revealed to be ruthless and manipulative, easily twisting words and ordering the use of the mind control device attempting to force Rex to cooperate. Black Knight seems to have a desire for power, as she revealed her intentions of taking the power of the Meta-Nanites all to herself and betraying her masters, the Consortium. She is willing to go to any lengths to get what she wants, as shown when she murdered Vostok and usurped his position in the Consortium. Abilities Combat skills Black Knight is a very formidable opponent, having total control over her subordinates and a mastery of tactical methods. She is very ruthless and willing to do almost anything in order to gain power. Unlike White Knight who spent most of his time hiding in his office, Black Knight enters the field on a regular basis and is more than willing to engage her enemies in direct combat. She is skilled in weapon usage, as shown when she used a nanite disruptor to free herself from an EVO's grip, and very proficient in the use of firearms such as pistols and machine guns. Black Knight also possesses an arm cannon that can fire powerful energy blasts and is equipped with a retractable, purple, energized mace-whip. The latter is capable of injuring and paralyzing opponents on contact, and she wields it unhesitatingly. Black Knight has also proven herself to be a specialist in hand-to-hand combat and has demonstrated remarkable athletic skills.5 She has even been seen clashing with Agent Six, and managed to parry several of his sword strikes by picking up and wielding one of his discarded blades. EVO Abilities Although she typically fights as a normal human, Black Knight is actually a powerful EVO Like Rex, she was also an early test subject of the Nanite Project, but she describes him as a guinea pig and asserts that her own abilities are an improved version of his. While using her EVO powers, she has glowing eyes and luminous marks on her face and body. She is able to produce weapons and machines from her body in much the same manner as Rex. However, she claims that her builds are more powerful. There are several noticeable differences from Rex's builds, apart from being entirely composed of purple energy. Her whip does not require a generator on her back and has a club at the end, bearing a similarity to her personal energized mace. Her version of the BFS is shorter but energized, making it stronger. The final difference is that her Slam Cannon does not require ammo, shooting an infinite amount of lasers. After absorbing the power of a Meta-Nanite, her EVO abilities were greatly enhanced and appearance wise her builds became almost identical to Rex's. Relationships Rex Salazar When Rex returned to Providence, Black Knight lightly tried to ease the situation about him being gone for six months. She remarked on Rex's amnesia and how it would be easy for him to adjust. Despite her apparent comforting attitude, Rex appeared to be very apprehensive towards Black Knight. Later on, Rex grew to trust Black Knight as she coerced him into believing that the new Providence was a peaceful organization, when the reality was quite the opposite. She went to very high stakes to try and keep Rex from knowing this, as she valued him due to his abilities. When Rex found out the truth, he became angry and tried to escape her. Later, she repeatedly offered Rex the chance to rejoin Providence willingly, clearly showing that he was still valuable to her.4 However, Black Knight stated that since Feakins was no longer attainable, she had no choice but to take more aggressive action against Rex. Caesar Salazar Black Knight seems to trust Caesar to some extent, as she let him play a great part in forming the new Providence. However, she becomes irritated when he is hesitant to comply with her demands, such as when she wanted him to raise the power level on the laser mind-control device on Rex. She and Caesar appear to see eye-to-eye on how to deal with EVOs. It was later revealed that Caesar was only at Providence to "fix things" and had no interest in helping Black Knight. She is often impatient with his procrastinating and unclear reports. Rebecca Holiday Black Knight and Holiday appear to be rivals. Although the two are often caught ridiculing one another, they make temporary truces when tough times call. Van Kleiss Black Knight and Van Kleiss were both scientists involved in the Nanite Project. She had been looking for him ever since his disappearance. However, Van Kleiss claimed that he had not met Black Knight for a very long time, due to him having been sent four thousand years into the past. Appearances Trivia * Rex sometimes calls her "BK". * Black Knight's eye color changed from brown in season two, to indigo in season three. * She escaped with the Consortium in the series finale. * Her voice actress, Jennifer Hale, has also voiced Sam from Totally Spies!, June from Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Jean Grey from Wolverine & The X-Men. Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Greedy Category:Hegemony Category:Humiliated Category:Hypnosis Category:Incapacitator Category:Leather Category:Martial Artist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Spy Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Whip Category:Fate: Karma Houdini